Odd Days Out
by HikaruxXxKaoru
Summary: The main team from Soul Eater going on random days out. There's not much action if that's what you're looking for. The first chapter is my idea, the rest are going to be suggestions from reviewers :)


**********Hi peoples! This is a fanfiction that will have practically no action in it, so don't read it if that's what you're looking for :) It's the main team from Soul Eater (Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki) going out on day trips. This first chapter is one that me and my friend came up with, saying we would pay to see an episode of it. I don't own Soul Eater or any characters.************  
****  
**_Kid's POV:__  
_Everyone was looking out of the bus windows when it slowly pulled up at the pavement. My father had given us the day off to go to an amusement park. I remember him saying something about stress relief, although I wasn't sure whether he was talking about for us or for him. I was awoken from my thoughts by Black*Star, who was shouting about which rides he was going on, and how he would go on the biggest and baddest ride. The bus doors opened and we walked out and saw the park in full. I started to shake. On the arch there was a flower painted on the right, but nothing on the left. Then there was the layout. There was absolutely no order to the placement of the rides. Liz saw me shaking,  
"Are you okay Kid?" They all turned to look at me. I continued staring in disgust at the horrific sight.  
"Kid?" Maka waked a hand infront of my face. I looked at the group,  
"Have you even looked at it?" They look at me confused. I sigh and start to explain, "There is absolutely no order, I mean, just _look_!" I fall to my knees in defeat. They all sighed.  
"Come on Kid," Liz attempted to cheer me up, "It's not _that_ bad, I mean…" She looked up and scanned the outside of the park, "Look Kid! The arch is in the centre!" I look up hopefully, but collapse again,  
"It's three millimetres to the left…" They all groan.

They eventually got me into the asymmetrical amusement park. By this point I was pretty sure that this park was the most horrific thing I had ever seen. Black*Star was running ahead, shouting and attracting attention, meanwhile Patty was dancing to the faint music playing in the background. The park was practically empty, just a few parents with young children. Tsubaki called back Black*Star and suggested we go in groups. In the end we settled that Black*Star, Tsubaki and Patty would be in one group, leaving me, Soul, Maka and Liz. We said goodbye to the others and separated. I felt sorry for Tsubaki, who had to deal with the most hyperactive ones.

Soul led us to the first ride. He instantly chose a rollercoaster with three loops, from what we could tell. Liz and Maka backed out, leaving me and Soul. I was fine with rollercoasters, it was more the fact that it was completely asymmetrical that got on my nerves. We walked up to the main platform. No-one else was on the ride, so we got seated right at the front.  
"This is gonna be so cool," Soul grinned in anticipation. I tried to put aside my OCD to enjoy myself a bit more. The ride attendant gave us a thumbs-up and started the ride. It started with an almost vertical drop, then a slow ascend. I turned to look at Soul, who was still grinning, "Enjoying yourself yet, Kid?" He had to shout to be heard over the ride. I nodded,  
"Yeah," His grin got wider as he focused his attention on the ride again. We has reached the top of the ascend and were just about to go over the edge.  
"Here we go!" Soul yelled as we hurtled down into a loop at high speeds. Soul was cheering and I couldn't help but smile as we went into a corkscrew. The entire ride was incredibly fast. At one point I thought I saw Liz and Maka waving, but we went by too quickly to tell. Eventually the ride slowed to a stop. Me and Soul started to make our way down to the exit.

"What did you think of that, Kid?" Soul asked when we met with the girls.  
"It was fun," I replied, then looked at Soul. "And cool," I added, and his grin got wider. Liz looked at us in disbelief,  
"How could you go on that? It looked so… scary," We laughed, and then continued walking. I was having a good day, but I still couldn't get over the fact there was no order to the park at all.  
"Hey, why don't we go on that one?" Maka suggested while pointing at a large water ride. I grumbled but agreed with the others. I don't like getting wet, and especially not splashed. As we went into the entrance we got hit by water that had splashed over the side. We were led into a spinning tub and the ride started. I was regretting not taking my coat. Liz saw my sour look,  
"Oh, cheer up Kid!" I looked angrily at her, but just as I was about to speak Soul shouted,  
"Look! We're near the end!" I looked and saw that there was a large drop. _Great_ I thought, _I'm going to get soaked_. I was correct.

As we got off I could feel my clothes sticking to my body. Soul laughed,  
"Don't worry Kid, you'll dry off soon," I looked at him, but he was searching for another ride to go on. He settled on a spinning ride, but I decided to pass on it. Liz looked at me suspiciously, but then went after Soul and Maka. The truth was, I was just in a bad mood after getting soaked, and once again, the park layout wasn't helping. They came off after a minute or two and we went looking for another ride. Soul pointed out a haunted house. As a shinigami I agreed, however Liz and Maka were a bit more reluctant.  
"Let's leave the scardy-cat girls here, come on," Soul gestured for me to follow him. I walked to the entrance with him and we went in. It was pitch black at first, but my eyes soon adjusted. Soul was grinning once again. The ride attendant was dressed as what I think was ment to be a zombie, but it was too dark to tell. He didn't speak, just pointed to the cart we were going to ride in. Soul went in first, and me after. He looked at me,  
"You scared yet?" He had an odd glint in his eye.  
"Of course no," I said, being completely honest.  
"Let's go then!" He said, just as the ride started.

We plunged into the dark, going slightly down. The ride went slowly so that passenger could see the 'scary' models by the track. The ride came to a stop for a few seconds, until lights started flashing and the ride started again, this time slightly faster. I felt Soul jump next to me and laughed.  
"That was so not cool," He grumbled as the ride continued. The ride went further underground, with dim lights showing the way. As we got further down the lights flickered off, leaving us in complete darkness. Soul turned to me, "Scared yet?" He asked. I looked at him,  
"Shinigamis don't get scared by ghost trains," I replied, ignoring the sharp turn we just took, "What about you, Soul?" He looked at me coolly and said,  
"Cool guys like me don't get scared by ghost trains," He folded his arms in triumph, but I was sceptical. I looked ahead, expecting something to jump out. Just as I thought, a skeleton figure came down from the ceiling, and once again, Soul jumped in the seat next to me.  
"'Cool guys don't get scared by ghost trains'" I mocked, turning to the albino, "You seem pretty scared to me!" We laugh and I was glad Soul saw the funny side. The ride eventually came to a stop and we met up with the girls outside.

After a few more rides we decided to call it a day and went to the meeting point we had arranged before splitting up into groups. The others were already waiting, Patty and Black*Star still full of energy, but Tsubaki looked absolutely exhausted. The bus was still waiting for us at the entrance. As we got on I pulled a small mirror out of my pocket and started to trace the numbers '42-42-564' onto its surface. As I took my seat at the back my father's image appeared on the mirror,  
"Heya Kid! How's it hangin'?" I sigh at my dad's over-enthusiasm, but give him my honest answer,  
"Hi dad, I've had a really good day,"

******It seemed like a good ending at midnight ^^; Anyway please leave any ideas you have for a day out I could write, and who's point of view as well, thanks! Once again, sorry for the ending, it seems quite cheesy now that I'm fully awake.**********


End file.
